zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
List of characters in The Legend of Zelda: Silhouettes in time
The following are the characters who appear in The Legend of Zelda: Silhouettes in time. This list is incomplete, as the story has only entered its second chapter. Heroes Arkanhim (Ark) A guard in Hyrule's castle town, Arkanhim (better known to her subordinates as Ark) serves as the protagonist to the story. She is the commander of a "gate" which section off the castle town into nine individual areas. She has a strong sense of duty, strong enough even to refuse her men the right to attend a festival in favor of being on duty. While her past has yet to be delved into, she has been noted as being Gerudo, and has an unusual fixation with Link's story. Interestingly, early art portrayed Ark as having light blond hair (along the same lines as Link) however, more recent art has shown her to have more brown toned hair. Nicolai A childhood friend of Ark who can easily predict what she is thinking. While he serves as a guard alongside her, little else known about him. He rarely is seen outside of his armor, and many of those that know him (even those that know him well) have trouble remembering what he actually looks like. Jerkuz (Grave) A young man who serves under Ark in Hryule castle town, Jerkuz earned the nickname "Grave" because he always appears to have gotten terrible news. He and Ark have a "shaky trust" relationship, and both of them would trust each other's life to the other, but never turn their back on them. He is also something of an avid inventor, and was able to build a Clawshot that serve worked just as well as Link's with only a slight size difference. It also may be that Grave himself is actually a genius, as the writer repeatedly hints that he aims at 'carefully calculated angles' before firing. Villains The man in black A man who has gathered an army of dark creatures outside of Hyrule's castle town. He is described as humanoid, with a long, silvery blade and has been mentioned to even be a sorcerer responsible for keeping the army from being seen. In the artwork of the character, he appears to be wielding the master sword and is wearing a mask similar to Majora's. King Bulbin Little is known about Bulbin other than the fact that he has allied himself with the man in black. In a recent pic released, he appears to be wielding a ghostly axe that is semi-transparent. other On a different note, in a recent pic released the villains Vaati, Veran, Onox, Agahnim, Ralph and Sheik. The pic was titled "villains," despite the fact that neither Ralph nor Sheik have been villains in the past, hinting that they will be here. Mentioned characters Link So far Link has not made an appearance, but according to the legends he is a valiant and courageous fellow with a strong arm and sharp mind. He is also vengeful and violent in some versions of the tale, with some characters even believing that he himself was in fact evil and the royal family trying to cover his dark tendencies up. Zelda Unlike the original Zelda, this Zelda (originally given a different name, but every princess and in turn queen must bear the name Zelda) was in fact a distant relative of the royal family, and the only surviving member after Ganondorf annihilated the entirety of the ruling class. She is working hard to repair the shambles of her good kingdom and has improved things enough to keep those within the castle town from knowing that things are worse than ever in the outer cities of Hyrule. Ganondorf The dark lord himself, the first Gerudo born in one hundred years, Ganondorf took over Hyrule in a matter of days, overwhelming the royal family and taking the triforce for himself. He wiped out the royal family (save the distant relative, whom even he was unable to touch) in an effort to place his own terrible rule over the world. As he spread his forces throughout the lands, a small resistance gathered to combat him, but showed no signs of succeeding until Link stood up against him, invading his castle and striking him down in a single decisive victory that left his armies headless. Din, Nayru, Farore The three goddesses who crafted the world. Little is known about them, however Ark and Grave have both shown religious loyalty to the three of them. Category:Adventure Fanfic Category:Action Category:RatedR Category:LoZ: Silhouettes in time Category:List of characters Category:Original Characters Category:Alternate Universe